The present invention relates to suspended storage racks that can be used in pairs to store long narrow objects such as sculls in such a way that they can be placed on the rack and removed from the rack in a direction perpendicular to their longitudinal axis without modifying the rack in any way.
Present practice is to store these long narrow rowing boats in suspended slings which are deficient in several ways including:
1. They must be modified (opened) to put the scull in storage or to remove the scull from storage.
2. When they are joined in a vertical array, a scull cannot be removed without first removing all sculls below. As a result they are used singly and do not make use of all available space in a boathouse.